candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
Unused Characters
In the development of the show, many character ideas were reviewed, but only some of them made it into the show. This page lists some of the characters cut from development. The Hogs Crew The Hogs crew was going to be a crew allied with the Laughingstock. Although never actually used in the show, they are mentioned and hinted at. Members include: The Captain He is a big, hairy pirate, and the jolly captain of the Hogs. The development team tried to decide whether he would be Flaming Dragon's father, brother, or friend. Before he joined the Hogs, he was known as Boar in the Tarantula Crew. Flaming Dragon She is a young girl with brown hair covered by a green bandana, a red striped shirt, a cutlass, and glasses. She is an expert swordswoman and a professional fire breather, and uses her talent to burn enemy sails and occasionally, the enemies themselves. It is also implied that she has a thing for Poppy, as early concept art showed her flirting with him. She is one of the main reasons that this crew was cut from the story, since pyrotechnics are unsafe and out of the company's budget. She was worked very havily into the show and was going to be a very major character before being cut during development. Some lines in the show still reference or allude to her. Apparently part of her bckstory was that her mother was killed in a fire when she was very young. Pirate Melrose She was originally going to follow her sister into Candle Cove by accident, and learn from Flaming Dragon to be a kinder sister. This would have made Melrose's previous cruelness part of a transformation, and a tool for educating children about behaviour. The Hogs Head He is the Hogs' ship. He talked, much like Ms. Laughingstock, and it is believed that Manrow was originally going to be this ship. Copy Cat A pirate who dresses up like a cat and can shapeshift thanks to a magical mask which has the appearance of a cat face (unlike other characters able of magic, Copy Cat is a regular human being without his/er mask). S/he was cut due to budget constraints and a lack of special effects, although stop motion was considered for the transformation sequence. The staff had not even decided whether the character would be male or female, but this could have been redundant in the end, since Copy Cat could have adopted the shape of any candle cove character, indifferently of if they were male or female. Davy Jones He is implied to be the devil. This character was going to be the Skin-Taker's father, but was cut to avoid religious controversy. Giant Snake It is a monster that was going to appear in an episode, was cut due to budget issues. A python was considered as a substitute, but was deemed too unsafe. Death It was originally going to be portrayed as the Skin-Taker's brother, but it was decided that the Skin-Taker would have no siblings. Later, an episode, in which an unknown character was going to be killed and then brought back to life, was planned, but the episode was cut to avoid controversy, and because of damage that would have been done to the puppets. Death is much kinder than Skin-Taker, and resembles a starving man with dark, torn clothes. He would have been in charge of taking the souls of dead people to their respective place: heaven or hell. Also, Death might be summoned by sorcerers such as Horace Horrible, but this is fairly unknown. Death could also have had its own kingdom, the Limbo. Such as Skin-Taker could control the Abysmal Things, Death could have had "reapers" as his disposal. Reapers are shadow-like, hooded beings with a human skull in their forehead and a face only composed by two glowing eyes. Their mission might had implied to take souls of people who dies for natural causes, like aging, accidents, drowning, disease, hunger, etc. Reapers were humans in the past, but they transformed in a similar way to that of the people who entered the Abysmal Kingdom. The Queen She was going to be kidnapped by the Laughingstock crew and held for ransom, only for the crew to have to rescue her from the Rubber Fishes. It was cut due to lack of time and the controversial idea of portraying the main characters as bad guys. BlackBeard He was going to appear in a few of the episodes, but was not included for unknown reasons. Captian Hook and Peter Pan The staff were unable to aquire the rights to use Captian Hook and Peter Pan in a Chistmas special. They tried again later, but were still unable to gain the rights, so they replaced the planned episode with the Clip Show. The Kraken It is a monster from traditional Sailor lore, but the staff chose not to use this creature. The Serpentongues These creatures were an original alternative to the use of the Kraken in the show. However, they weren't used either, since the show was cancelled too soon. Serpentongues were thought as huge (as large as a little island) half-worm half-fish monsters from the Abysmal Kingdom. Their name comes from the fact that when they opened their mouths, hundreds of sea serpents came out (each serpent bigger than a regular pirate ship). They are probably based in the Leviathan, an enormous sea dragon and demon king. A reason why they maybe weren't used in the end is because due to their excesive size, they coul have been too overpowered and nearly impossible to kill. Another reason could have been because of budget issues, and the difficulty of making puppets of these creatures. The Harlequin Another monster from the Abysmal Kingdom. The original concept was making him some sort of bountyhunter who Horace would have summoned to end the Laughingstocks. He would have behaved as an eccentric drama actor with blades instead of fingers and two masks: a "comedy" mask in his face and a "tragedy" mask in his nape. He was also intended to talk in old-fashioned English, usually referencing Shakespeare's plays. However, the design of the character implied it to be a living shadow with a thin, harlequin-like body that the shadow would had control like a puppet. The technical implications made it nearly impossible to do with the resources of that time. The Pirate Hunter(s) Many different designs of many different genders were considered, but ultimately were scrapped in favour of the NPHC instead. Harpies They were going to attack the Laughingstock crew in a few episodes, but were scrapped because of nudity issues. Lorenzo Cappello He was going to be a pirate who was also a skilled acrobat. He ran away from the Circus to become a pirate. He was going to be a member of the Laughingstock crew. The Witch She would try and eat Janice, but was ultimately replaced by the Skin-Taker, to keep the focus on pirates instead of magic (even though magic is present in the show). Also, she was a very stereotypical, unoriginal character while the Skin-Taker was a more unique, interesting character. The witch had almost no personality other than gluttony. Her design was also a very obvious ripoff of the Wicked Witch of the West from "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz", and her house was decorated with candy, a reference to the witch in "Hansel and Gretel". However, she was called a "Sand Witch", according to the fact that she was supposed kidnap Janice in a beach of white sand and she lived there, too. Season Three Characters Season 3 and the story arc revolving around destroying Red Mary was cancelled, causing many characters to go unused. Blind Twins They were a pair of Siamese Twins connected by one leg only, who both happen to be blind. They were aligned with dark magic. Chisheng Long He was a young man aligned with fire magic. Like Auburn, he was based on the unused character Flaming Dragon, but his fire-breathing would be the result of magic. He was horribly burned because of Red Mary. Christopher He was a 6-year old boy aligned with water magic. He was a fantastic swimmer who could breathe underwater. Mr. Calliope He was a musician aligned with banishing magic. He had a horrible temper and was known to banish ex-girlfriends to other dimensions. He also was the one who initially banished the Skin-Taker, before Horace summoned him back to Candle Cove. Healer She was unnamed character, an old woman aligned with life magic. Thera Soben Thade Soben's sister, who was aligned with Earth magic. She had long white hair, and like her brother, was fascinated when first discovering colors. The Ancient One(s) They were the person who told Auburn of the spell to destroy Red Mary. It was undecided whether there would be many or just one. Lord Abyss The ruler of the Abysmal Kingdom Undead Horace Although it was not official what happened to Horace Horrible, it was suggested he may have been killed, and that in order to get his help, the Skin-Taker would have to revive him using necromancy. This was merely an idea thrown out when the story arc of season three was being developed, and was a rather unpopular idea among the development staff. Nora A bounty hunter who was after the Skin-Taker. She was an acrobat, and had many strange tools she used. She apparently was from a country that was more technologically advance than Candle Cove, and was also a cyborg. Janice's Father Janice's father was going to try and find out what happened to Janice, and he and Melrose were going to have a side story about them trying to find Janice. Other Characters These are characters who were originally cut from development, but were used at some point in the show, even if only for a couple of episodes. *Lillian *Auburn *The Tarantula Crew *Boar *Talapio *Red Mary *Eldritch Abomination *Susan Siren *ManBearPig Category:Characters